With rapid advance in thin film technology, thin film switch is becoming smaller, lighter and thinner that it is vastly used in all kinds of electronic devices. Moreover, since it will not generate loud noise while being pressed, it is especially suitable to be used in press keys or keyboards.
Generally, a conventional thin film switch is primarily composed of two thin films, in that there are two electric conductors disposed respectively on the opposite surfaces of the two thin films at positions corresponding to each other so as to work cooperatively as an electrical switch. That is, by connecting each of the two electric conductors to a circuit formed on its corresponding thin film, an abrupt electrical signal can be produced as soon as the thin film switch is subjected to a normal load for enabling the two electric conductors to engage with each other. Taking a conventional press key using thin film switch for example, it is configured with only one pair of such electric conductors at a position directly corresponding to its keycap. Thereby, when the keycap is subjected to a normal load, the pair of the electric conductors will be forced to engage with each other for producing an electrical signal, i.e. the switch composed of the two electric conductors is triggered. Similarly, for those keyboard composed of a plurality of press key using such thin film switches, the thin film switch of two corresponding electric conductor in each press key can be triggered to produce only one electrical signal as soon as the referring press key is subjected to a normal load. Therefore, when such keyboard is used as a human machine interface for controlling movements of a figure in a computer game operating on a personal computer, the figure can only be directed to perform different movements by pressing different keys on the keyboard. That is, for directing the figure to move continuously upward, downward, to the left and finally to the right, the user must presses on four different keys on the keyboard just for doing so, which can be a tedious and troublesome operation.